kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Kpop Wiki:Referencing
This page outlines on how to cite and add references to articles, like this.Like this! When and why to cite References should be included in an article when support or clarification is needed on a subject matter. This is to provide proof that it is right and can be verified. Where to cite References should be added in the artist's history, career, trivia sections or where ever information needs support. They do not, however, have to be added for obvious information (eg. The sky is blue, ViVi is a member of LOONA) and minor things like image/video teasers, album information & release dates (which are easy to find & readily available). Where to get information from Appropriate: * Official websites * Official artist accounts (eg. Twitter, Instagram, YouTube) * News & media outlets (eg. Yonhap, Korea Herald, Mwave) * Pop blogs (eg. Allkpop, Soompi) * Online music charts/stores (eg. Gaon, MelOn, Synnara) Discretionary (if properly linked): * Translation SNS accounts (eg. The Seoul Story) * Translation YouTube accounts and videos Not appropriate: * Fan accounts (eg. personal Twitter) * Fan sites & blogs (eg. Tumblr, Amino) * Public forums (eg. OneHallyu -> can be used to find sources & links) * Other wikis or resource sites (eg. Wikipedia -> can be used to find sources & links) How to cite To create a reference, simply switch to source mode while editing and then place your text inside followed by title tags. In source mode, the first sentence on this page would look like this: :On January 23, 2018, OH MY GIRL won their first music show award on SBS MTV's ''The Show.Oh My Girl shed tears of joy after winning their very first win since debut on 'The Show''' Also, you can create a more detailed reference with the template Cite web. This allows the reference to include the URL, title, date, author, accessdate, etc.. When copying the template, please remove any parameters that are not in use. :On January 23, 2018, OH MY GIRL won their first music show award on SBS MTV's ''The Show. '' For print media without an online url, use as shown: Title Name, Author, Page Number, Magazine name, Date Repeated use If you want to use the same reference again in an article, first replace ' with ' at the beginning of the reference in question, then place the second, third etc. usage as ' (with the end slash!). Please use an appropriate name in between the quotations. then title Oh My Girl shed tears of joy after winning their very first win since debut on 'The Show' Listing At the end of the page, create a section and include the code or '. This will create a numbered listing of your citationsLike this!. When there are none If there is no citation on a sentence or paragraph you believe needs clarification, you can add the template at the end. This can be removed once a reference is added. If the section lacks references, you can add the template at the beginning of the section. Example pages * Holland Templates to use * Cite web - In-paragraph template * Citations needed - Section template * Reflist - Lists all the references used * Cite - placed if there is unsourced and/or questionable text References Category:Policy